


You grew up together! But so did we...

by Old_And_Dead



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_And_Dead/pseuds/Old_And_Dead
Summary: What if Catra and Scorpia were also friends growing up?----------------------------------------------------------------------------------I suck a summaries, so it’s basically kinda a rewrite of the show but if Catra and Scorpia were childhood friends, it's mostly catered around them. It’s also mostly a collection of intertwined moments with a lot of time skip except for the first few chapters maybe.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs more content so I made this.

A small child sat on the hard mattress of a bed that was far too big for someone her age, in a small room made of cold steel walls that had pipes sticking out of them and noisy vents that made a ruckus at night. The small girl’s onyx black eyes blankly staring at the door directly across her. More specifically on the small gap at the bottom of it, where she can see light from outside seep into her room. The lights outside the dorms never really go off here in the fright zone, it only dims during the night. She had half her face buried in her stuffed toy, which she clutched close to her chest as she kept staring. Said toy was the only thing that gave her any form of comfort here. Well that and...

Her eyes found their way over an old, slightly battered down nightstand next to her bed. On it there was a picture frame that held the image of two women holding a much younger version of her, standing proud and tall with warm smiles on their faces. Her gaze softens at the sight of her mothers, she wasn’t sure how long she stared at it but soon enough her eyes became heavy and half lidded. She knew she was way past the bed time set for her by the shadowy caretaker of most the children here. But tiredness just didn't come to the ivory haired child till now.

Although just as her body slowly started leaning back, eyes about to close, a shadow passed by her door accompanied by the sound of light footsteps. A hum escapes her lips as she sits up straight again, eyes looking back at the gap, this time with a more curious gaze. Whatever was outside passed by her door again and this time she heard giggling along with it. Her eyes widening slightly at the sound, immediately looking down at her scorpion plush as if to ask if it heard it too. This made any form of drowsiness fade away from her as she started to wonder what was on the other side of her door. 

She hadn't really heard anyone giggling around here before, but she has heard laughter though. So much laughter, mostly aimed at her and from the older kids here that pick on her for her for being a ‘weirdo’ or a ‘softie’. It was usually said after she tried befriending them or hugging them, although she didn’t get why they called her the latter since she had a rock hard exoskeleton. Her lips soon formed a frown, remembering that made her sad. So she hugged her plush a little tighter, closing her eyes and accepting she was probably just hearing things.

That is until she hears it again, her eyes immediately shot open to look back at the door. It sounded so small and soft, like it was trying not to be heard by anyone, but she did. And to hear this new, foreign and gentle sound of happiness, oddly sooth her. She wanted to hear it more, wanted to get closer, find the source of this sound and maybe be a part of it. Again she looked down at her stuffed toy for guidance, but it only offered her its usual buttoned eyed smile, though for some odd reason, it was enough to make her bold. Smiling back at her toy, she slowly hopped off the bed. Shivering slightly as her bare feet met the icy metal floor, she let out a small sigh and carefully walked towards the door.

With one arm still hugging her toy, the other reaches up for the button that controls the door. The tip of her claw clicks it and it quickly slides open. The cold air of the night washes over her and the light fully envelops her small body. She lets her eyes adjust to it first before looking around, head peeking out the door. The halls were empty and quiet, not a soul in sight. Only old machinery that puffed out steam and big metal crates all around, like usual. A beat or two passed, and still only the sound of machines pumping and clanking met her ears. Her tail lowered slightly at the sight, or more so the lack thereof, her gaze fell to the ground as she hugged her plush closer to her chest. Disappointed by it, she reaches for the button again. 

Just as she was about to press it, she saw a shadow move from behind one of the nearby crates from the corner of her eye, making her claw stop midway. She lets out a gasp before it passes yet again, the small girl blinks a few times before a smile creeps into her face. She then finally steps out of her room, and after a bit of hesitation she clicked the button outside and her door slid shut with a loud metal slam. It made her flinch slightly but after shaking her head to steal her resolve and giving her stuffed buddy a quick squeeze she made her way to the crates.

* * *

Unknown to the wandering girl was that there was a pair of mismatched eyes watching her from atop the pipes. The feline creature narrows her gaze as said girl walked over to the crates where she was hiding before. This white haired, scorpion girl was unfamiliar to her, she certainly had never seen her around before. Her tail swayed side to side in curiosity as she saw her look around for something…

“Uh- H-hello?” She spoke in a small voice. “Is anyone here?”

_Or someone…_ Her tail stopped swishing.

“Don’t be shy I promise won’t hurt you!” She couldn’t help but scoff a little at that while watching her look through small nooks and crannies, hoping she would go away. 

“It’s just heard some giggling and thought…” Her voice fades off, she fiddles a bit with her toy before her face lights up again. “Do you like toys?” She asked a little too loud for her liking.

“If you like I could let you play with him! He’s really nice and soft and…” She just kept rambling on and on, making a loud groan escape the watcher’s lips, loud enough for the girl below her to hear. 

Their eyes met and she just gave her an annoyed look before she hopped down from the pipes and landed on a crate directly in front of her. It was enough to startle the girl, making her let out a small yelp before stumbling backwards. Falling flat on her butt, the feline’s lips twitched upward a little at that. She was squatted down as she cocked her head to the side to look at the groaning kid before her. She noticed she was probably around her age, but it looked like she was a bit taller, so she felt some comfort from being slightly elevated on top of the crate.

“Ow…” The girl mumbled, rubbing her sore spot a little before looking up. Their eyes found each other again, this time she found a sort of sparkle in the other’s gaze towards her. “Oh… Pretty…” 

Her eyes wide when she heard her mumble that, followed by a hiss but it didn’t seem to faze the girl. She then moved a finger up to her lips to shush her, and that seemed to snap her out of her daze.

“Can you be quiet or maybe leave? You’re going to blow my cover-” She whispered harshly at her, but she was surprised to be cut off by a worried reply.

“You’re hiding from someone?! Are you in trouble?!” The girl rushed over and got really close to her face, it made her ear twitch in annoyance. 

A shove on the shoulder and a growl was the response she got for that all too loud question. She seemed to get what she did wrong and smiled sheepishly before backing away a little. When she opened her mouth again, the feline wasn’t having any of it and moved to cover her mouth before any more noise came out from her.

“I’m going to stop you right there.” The light red tint that appeared on the ivory haired girl’s cheeks went unnoticed to the cat girl as she went on.

“Look I don’t know who you are but I’m kinda in the middle of a game and I really don’t want to lose-“She gets cut off again this time by a gasp from the paler girl, her claw then gently removes the hand on her mouth.

“A game?! Can I-“She shouted but stopped abruptly when she noticed the irritated look given to her. “I mean can I join?” She asked this time a lot more quietly, eyes pleading.

“No.” Came a flat response from the feline as she pulled her hand back before turning around, about to hop onto a taller crate.

“Awe come on pleaseeeeeeee.” She felt something grab onto the bottom hem of her shirt making her unable to jump. She groans again before looking back at her over her shoulder, patience running thin.

“I said no, now let go of me-” Grabbing on to her claw she tried to get it off her shirt but the girl wouldn’t let go.

“Oh, but I’m really good at games I promise! I’ll even be on your team!” Her claw started pulling her closer.

“It’s hide and seek!” She didn’t bother lowering her voice anymore and turned around completely to face the kid below her.

“I love hide and seek! I’d be a great addition to your team, I know I’m a little big but I’m actually really good at hiding-“

“UGH! There are no teams in hide and seek! Have you ever even played it before?!” She shouted, giving her a glare, this time she put both her hands on the claw to pull it off.

”And even if there was, Adora would be the one on my- WHOA- AH-“With all the tugging that was happening she lost her balance and found herself falling back, her hands reaching out trying to find something to grab. 

The only thing she was able to hold on to was a container that had spare parts and pipes, but it wasn’t heavy enough to pull her to balance and it came tumbling down with her. She fell to the floor with a light thud and quickly braced herself for the objects about to fall on her. To her surprise it didn’t happen, looking up she noticed that the other girl had shielded her with her claws.

“Oh gosh! I am so sorry about that, are you okay?” She then drops the parts to the side, the sound of clanking metal echoing around them as she kneeled down looking at her with worry. 

“Here, do you need help getting up?” Her face far too close to hers again.

“Ugh, I’m fine! And don’t you know what personal space is?!” She turned away before shoving the taller girl away from her, making her stumble into the cans and fall to the ground again.

Just as she fell the feline got up, not bothering to dust herself off so she could immediately shoot a glare at her.

“And I don’t need your help! It was your fault I fell in the fir-“She stops abruptly, her ears twitch as she hears a familiar faint swishing sound of a cloth from a distance. 

Mismatched eyes widening like dinner plates, fear prominent on her face as she tried to scamper off before she was caught. She didn’t even hear the other girl’s question if she was alright, she had to move fast. Just as she was about to hop onto the crate again she heard _her_ voice.

“What is going on here? “Both girls’ tense up at the sound of the sorceress’s voice as she rounded the corner.

She first saw the scorpion girl on the ground with the scattered pipes and parts, then immediately darted her over to her. That’s when it clicked in her head that she needed to go again, and tried to get jump up, but it was too late.

“Catra…”Her name came out like venom dripping from her mouth, it made chills run down her spine. She was soon engulfed in a painfully familiar force that paralyzed her body and lifted her up in a cold mist of black shadow.

“You are up past your curfew and entered a restricted area for your ranking?! “ She spat at Catra, but she wasn't able to form a quick enough reply due to her being so shaken by fear, and when she was able to stutter out something all it got her was a harsher glare.

"You have the gall to try and talk black to me when you just disobeyed! And you may not have dragged Adora into this…”The woman then turns and points to the girl still on the floor who looked on in fear. 

“But you were still able to wrangle another person in your mess.” The two girls’ eyes caught each other’s eyes once more before she was pulled closer by the shadows.

Catra didn’t notice the onyx black orbs still glued to her as she got close to the much taller woman. Too busy looking up in fear at the sorceress as tears formed in her eyes fogging her vision. Although had she noticed, she might have seen how the arachnid’s look sifted. It still held dread, but there was something else that shined through those black eyes. The woman then spoke again, but in a calmer yet darker tone.

“I will see to it that you will not forget this mistake by-“

“I-IT WAS MY FAULT!!” A shaky shout snapped both of their attention to the scorpion who was now back on her feet, plush squeezed tightly on her chest.

“W-we were playing hide and seek and that’s why she’s here, I asked if she wanted to play… With me…” Her voice sounded shaky and the sweat forming on the corner of her forehead showed that her initial braveness was showy ebbing away.

“Please… Don’t hurt her…”It came out more of a whisper but it was loud enough for the two to hear. The sorceress narrowed her eyes on the fidgeting young girl that held her toy up to cover half her face.

A tense moment of silence passed before the shadows around Catra faded and she fell to the ground with a thud. She was on her hands and knees taking shallow breaths as her heart raced, still too afraid to make a move. The feline was able to briefly look up to see the girl run towards her but was blocked by a hand. 

“Ah ah ah- Now Scorpia…” She cooed the pale girl’s name. ”Now I know you are quite fond of making friends but this one…”The old woman looked at Catra over her shoulder and she sank under her scornful gaze.

“You cannot play with this one.”

“B-but why not-“

“You are a full two years ahead of her, she is below you and always will be.” She answered sharply, her cold eyes never breaking her stare, making the scruffy girl flatten her ears and look away but she still felt the piercing gaze on the back of her head.

She wasn’t sure how many agonizing seconds that went on but eventually Scorpia’s small gentle voice spoke up again, continuing to surprise Catra.

"I don't care about that." They locked gazes." I just want someone to play with…” She felt a pang of sympathy toward her when she heard that.

"P-Please miss Shadow Weaver...?" She spoke with so much sincerity that in that moment Catra felt an overwhelming sense of confusion and warmth.

Why did she want to play with her so badly that she'd lie and risk facing the same wrath she did? Then she looks over at her again, her deep black eyes so clearly holding terror, but that same worry from before shone through. Catra felt her chest speed up a little at that look but she didn't have time to dwell on it as Shadow weaver hums. She contemplated for a minute or two, glancing between both of them before she spoke up again.

"Fine, I will allow her to visit here but only if she is by your side, to keep her in line." Scorpia gasps in excitement, seeming to brighten up by this news. Then the woman turns towards Catra again, she braces herself.

"But never after the curfew, if I ever find her still here at that time...” She faces her fully now and looms over the smaller girl. “Well let’s just say I won't let it slide so easily..." Shadow Weaver then starts getting closer and by instinct Catra starts to back away till her back hits the side of a cold metal crate.

The woman bends over and reaches for the feline, again her body moves on its own and puts her arms up in defense. She soon feels a hand tightly grab her wrist and harshly pulls her up to her feet.

"With that said it is past curfew so your play date will have to wait till tomorrow." She started dragging her away, but after a few steps in she looks back at Scorpia.

The smile wasn't on her face anymore but she had that look again, that worry, but then it shifted. She must have seen something in Catra's eyes and whatever that something was, it made her have that bravery again, making her rush towards the both of them.

"WAIT!" Her claw grabbed the bottom of Shadow Weaver’s dress, the woman looked back and narrowed her eyes on Scorpia and she shrunk but surprisingly continued.

"I just wanted to give her something before she goes..." She lets go of the dress and faces Catra, she gives her a warm smile and carefully holds out her plush to her.

"His name is Patchy!" She beams at her, Catra glances at the toy before looking back at her. “He gives great hugs, just like me! And he’ll keep you company while we’re away.” She nudges the toy closer to her but she doesn’t take it. 

“You’re just going to give it to me?” She asked, clearly confused. “But it’s yours and I don’t even need it…” The last part came more as a grumble.

“You’re not going to keep him forever and I know, I just want to share with you.” The other girl’s smile softens. “Just promise to take good care of him?" Catra was speechless for a moment but felt the hand on her wrist tighten so she quickly said.

"Promise." For some odd reason that made Scorpia smile a little brighter which in turn made heat rose up to her cheeks. She quickly took the toy from her claws and looked away before anyone noticed. And with that Shadow Weaver started to drag her along again.

"I’ll see you tomorrow okay?" Scorpia shouted and waved at her once they were already a few feet away. 

All she could do was nod and watch Scorpia and Scorpia watched her. But just before they were out of sight, Catra gave her the faintest of smile and lifted her hand half way before waving back just as they disappeared around the corner.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Later that night Catra was on her bunk this time instead of at the foot of Adora’s bed. She didn’t like it, she always had trouble sleeping on her own but her friend had suggested it. To sleep up here for just a little while, since they got caught sharing the same bed by Shadow weaver a few nights ago. Speaking of the girl, she inched over to the edge of her bed and looked down at the sleeping blond. She hummed and watched her sleep, her tail slowly swaying from side to side, she started recalling what happened not too long ago when she found her with Shadow Weaver.

_Adora rushed towards Catra and asked if she was okay after they were both ordered by Shadow Weaver to go back to their quarters. Not wanting to worry her friend, she brushed it off and said she was fine before declaring she had won since Adora didn’t find her. They playfully bickered around as they walked before the blond noticed the toy scorpion in her hand. Her friend asked where she got it, she held it closer to her before showing it to Adora, and then after some hesitation she explained. Catra didn’t want to admit it at first but eventually she begrudgingly said:_

_“Okay, I may have had some help getting out of trouble with Shadow weaver…” Catra looked away and scratched the back of her neck while she held the plush by its tail with her other hand. She looked down at it before she continued._

_“Then she gave this to me for some reason.” She dangled the toy up. “So I promised to see her again tomorrow to give it back.” A strange look washed over Adora’s face once she finished._

_Catra couldn’t quite tell what it was but it was gone before she knew it. The blond then smirked and started to tease her about needing help, and just like that it was back to normal. Although, while they were walking to their bunks Catra unconsciously held the toy close, hugging it against her chest. The blond would take quick glances at it when Catra wasn’t looking._

A sigh escaped the feline’s lips as she rolled over to lay on her back and stopped watching over her friend. Thinking about that made her look over to where the plush laid, right next to her on the bed. It’s cute smile and black button eyes staring at her, a flash of a certain white haired girl popped in her head as she looked at it. Catra let out a frustrated groan as heat rushed to her face. So she shook the thought out of her head and turned her back on the scorpion stuffed toy. Screwing her eyes shut and hoping for sleep to just take her already. It eventually did, but sometime during the night Catra had reached for the plush and pulled it close to her chest as she continued to sleep.

In the morning, she noticed she was much better rested than all her previous nights. Catra looked down at Patchy who she was still hugging, contemplating whether or not his presence helped. It probably did… She hugs it tighter. Not that she’d ever admit that out loud though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora go looking for Scorpia to give her toy back, and Catra ends up enjoying the larger girl’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t as thorough when editing this chapter so there might be more errors-  
> But thank you all for the support for this story, sorry for not replying to every comment, know that it is appreciated though.

"So her name is Patchy-"

"No dump dumb, that’s toy's name." Catra rolled her eyes and shook her head at Adora as they walked down the long halls of the fright Zone, their light footsteps echoing through the seemingly empty hall.

"Her name is Scorpia." She corrected, she had only heard the name of the kid who helped her last night a few times through Shadow Weaver, and she was surprised she remembered somehow.

They were both headed to the training ground of the fright zone, it was dedicated mostly for the cadets of the horde. They've never really been there before, well Catra has, since they weren't old enough to start training yet. So when they got to a crossed path, she looked between the two, trying to remember which she took last night. They heard it was a really big area. It held not only the training rooms, but also an armory, a few locker rooms, a shower room and a different dormitory separate by ranks and far from the one they were in. It sounded like a really cool place and that's where the two were headed right now, if Catra can remember where it is...

"You sure you know where you’re going Catra? We’ve been walking for a little while now." The feline groaned before looking over her shoulder at Adora with a pout, ears a little flat.

"Of course I do! It just takes a little while to get there." She instinctively hugs the plush in her arms, a pair for blue eyes caught this. Catra had been holding on to it the whole day, not once did she put it down and she was very adamant about not letting anyone else touch it.

"Riiiiight, we're totally not lost or anything?" Adora teases with a smug smile appearing on her face to get her friend to loosen up a bit, this only made the feline hug the toy a bit tighter though.

"I do!!” Catra shouts before sticking her tongue out at the blond, to which only got an eye roll from her.

"Besides, it’s not like I asked you to come with me anyway..." She mumbles under her breath but Adora still heard this and frowned a bit, glancing at the plush again with an unreadable expression, while Catra kept her eyes on the ground.

The two of them have gotten into little stand-offs like these ever since Adora met some new kids a few weeks ago, she didn’t bother remembering any of their names. The ponytailed girl didn’t get why it got on Catra’s never, but nevertheless she did try to make up for it by playing hide and seek just with her yesterday. It didn’t really turn out how they hoped, but it wasn’t that bad… Catra’s eyes then slowly drifted from the ground to the smiling face of the toy scorpion. Her shoulder seemed to relax a little and as after she locked her gaze at its black button eyes, she didn’t notice her friend’s face seems to light up as an idea popped in her head.

"Alright, alright fine. I believe you." She places a hand on Catra's shoulder, which makes her look up. She was greeted with Adora’s warm gap tooth smile that always seemed to make her heart beat a little louder.

"But if it really is that far..." It slowly turned into a wide smirk, it didn’t take long before the feline got what she was implying and smiled back with a knowing look.

"RACE YOU THERE-" Both of them shout at each other before dashing off. Catra opted to just hold the toy by its tail rather than hugging it so it wouldn’t get in the way.

The sound of the two girls giggling soon filled the empty halls of the fright zone, both not really having a set direction in mind, too focused on trying to get past each other. While Adora preferred being on the ground Catra took the more interesting, if not more difficult way, via hopping on crates and swinging through pipes. She found it more exciting to do this and she was still able to keep up with the blond girl. Just as she was about to hop down from the pipes though, her ears twitch.

"Catra?" A familiar voice she calls out her name. She turns her head to where she thought she may have heard it, not noticing her friend had already ran past her and was getting a good distance away.

"Uh Catra? Are you here? Gosh I hope I got her name right." It calls out again and mumbles the last part, then it finally clicks in her head who that voice belongs to.

"Scorpia…" She whispers, the grip she had on the toy's tail tightens slightly, eyes narrowing as she tries to pinpoint where she heard her exactly before speaking up.

"Hey Adora, not that I was lost or anything but I think we may have passed it, So maybe we should head back this-" She looked down and noticed her friend was nowhere to be seen.

"Way..." A frustrated groan then escapes her lips before hopping down. "Of course that idiot passed me.” She couldn’t help but place a palm on her face in slight annoyance.

“Why did she even want to race when she had no idea where it was?" Catra let her hand slide off, revealing a smug look on her face.

"Guess I win again." She chuckled before hopping down to where she thought Adora may have gone. Mostly following where she caught her friend’s scent, since she could still catch a bit of in the air.

Not even a few steps in she heard footsteps slowly come close to her though, making her turn around just in time to see a familiar head of white hair pop from one of the crates.

"Kitty!" The lager girl squealed and started making her way to Catra, taking huge leaps but stumbling a little from how excited she is. She just gave an awkward wave and held her toy up to show that it was intact.

"Don’t call me that- Ugh never mind, anyway here’s your stuffed toy ba- Woah- Hey!" The next thing she knew she was picked up seemingly effortlessly and was hugged so tightly it squeezed the air out of her.

"Whoa you so soft." Scorpia mumbles to herself in wonder, the side of her face buried in her messy head of hair.

"LET GO OF ME!" The feline was able to yell out while she squirmed in her grip. “PERSONAL SPACE!” She then placed both her hands on Scorpia’s face and started pushing her away, the taller girl barely budged but Catra was still let off soon after.

"Heh, sorry about that, I’m a hugger." Her claw goes to the back of her head to scratch it sheepishly as Catra patted her clothes down and got some distance between them.

"Whatever, anyway here." She tossed over Patchy to Scorpia to which she fumbled at catching but was still able to get it and looked back at her.

"He uh..." She caught her gaze, the girl was just staring at her with those big black eyes and gentle smile. She could feel some heart rise to her face, feeling embarrassed for what she’s about to admit.

"He is pretty soft… So it was kind of nice having him while I slept I guess…" This made the white haired girl grin widely at her, she noticed she had a tint in her cheeks too.

"Oh, well I’m so glad to hear you enjoyed having him around, isn't he just the best!" Scorpia then proceeded to hug the plush before looking back up at Catra. There was an awkward pause between the two.

"Heh, soooooo...” She took a few shy steps closer to her. “I have some board games in my room if you want to play those?" She asks rather shyly but a bit of excitement was still noticeable in her voice.

Catra was about to ask what a board game was and how playing with a bunch of boards could possibly be fun, but the thought of games and playing reminded her of a certain blond she needs to find.

“Uh yeah I’d love to know whatever that is,” Her voice was laced with sarcasm. “But I kinda have to-“

“You don’t know what a board game is?” She cuts Catra off and tilts her head to the side. “It’s this basically a-“

“But-“She asserts again, tail flicking to the side, to stop the other from rambling on. "I can't really play today since I have to go find my friend…"

Catra's voice slowly faded as she saw the other girl's smile disappear and her shoulder start to slack. Scorpia then hugs her toy tightly, looking off to the side. There was another pause between the two before the other girl spoke up again, her voice much softer.

"Yeah, say no more, I tots get it...” She mustered back a smile for Catra, but it didn't quite reach her eye and her head was lowered, with her chin resting on the toy. And there it was again, that pang of sympathy, this time mixed with a little bit of guilt. _But why?_

Catra couldn’t understand why she felt this when she saw this girl sad, she did just meet this kid a few days ago. _So why did she feel bad?_ She couldn’t really find an answer to that since Scorpia continued, cutting through her thoughts.

“You have other friends to hang out with too..." She buries her head deeper that her voice almost becomes muffled. "I understand."

Then the reason smacked her right in the face, they were the same… She knew this feeling because seeing her like this reminded her of how she felt when Adora first met those new kids…

_The happy faces they had and loud annoying giggles that mixed with Adora’s as they played tag around the fright zone, really got on the feline’s nerves. Catra just watched them in the distance as they played, that is till Adora spotted her and asked her to join. She was reluctant at first but it was Adora, she could never say no to her. So she let her introduce Catra to them, she just kept quiet and glared at the ground with her ears flat. It was a very awkward first meeting for all parties, but her friend didn’t seem to notice the tension at all. When the game actually started things only seemed to get worse for Catra. At the first round Adora was it and was able to tag all of them almost immediately. Everyone cheered for her and well… When Catra saw that, she wanted it to. When her turn finally came she was so antsy already, she wanted to beat Adora’s time. And she did, she was able to tag everyone almost twice as fast as she did. So what if that meant making some of them trip? And maybe she may have accidentally scratched someone with her claw once or twice, you only play to win, Right? So… How come she didn’t hear any cheers for her?_ Wasn’t winning supposed to be fun..? _After a moment of silence passed with her looking around and waiting for the others to call her awesome like they did with Adora, one of them got up and said._

_“You play dirty.” Started to leave while clutching her scratched arm. “I don’t want to play anymore.” After another beat of silence, then the other two soon followed._

_“Lonnie, wait! She didn’t mean it!!” Adora called out for her friends, only looking back at Catra briefly with a sad look in her eyes before mounting a.” I’ll be back” And running off. She found her hand slowly reaching out as she softly mutters._

_“Adora wait… Don’t…”_

Catra wasn’t fully back to reality yet but the sound of footsteps instinctively made her rush to Scorpia who was walking away, her stinger hanging low and face buried in her plush.

"Don’t go!" She shouted with so much urgency in her voice that not only did it catch the arachnid off guard but also herself, finally snapping her and noticing where she was.

Another thing that shocked her was her hand that reached out so fast, and how it was gripping rather tightly between the spikes of Scorpia's shoulder, stopping her from going any further. The older girl’s head turned and they locked eyes, deep black orbs staring at her ocean blue and warm yellow. They just stood there staring at each other for a few seconds. What eventually broke Catra out of her trance was when the other girl looked away shyly, an obvious red blush dusting her cheeks. Catra lets go of her and clears her throat before looking away herself and taking a few steps back.

"I mean sure...” It came out as mumble, which frustrated her a little but Scorpia seemed to have caught it.

“Sure… What?” Catra grumbles before trying again. “I meant sure, I’ll play your stupid board game or whatever-“

“REALLY?!” Her eyes light back up and she has that dumb smile on her face again. “Oh gosh- Wow-“

“Don’t make a big fuss about it, I did promise you know…” Hoping that replying will stop her from gushing.

“Well technically you only promised to take good care of patchy and to give him back to me not to- "The platinum blond girl stopped abruptly when she saw the glare she gave her and started to fumble with her words.

“I-I mean not that I'm complaining! Haha!" The redness on her pale skin won't seem to leave and only got redder as she continued to ramble on, Catra just rolled her eyes at this.

"Whatever anyway can we just play now?" She crossed her arms and flicked her tail impatiently.

"Yeah! Yes, totally! I can guarantee you will love it!” Come on!" She didn't think it was possible but Scorpia smiled even wider than before, extending a pincers out for her.

Catra just started at it at first, not really sure how to respond, but when she glanced up again and saw the taller girl only had that unwavering and patient smile to give. She found herself looking away and scoffing before talking her pincers, much to the other girl's delight as they started walking off.

“So where are we going again exactly?” She asked, looking around as they headed down a hall she wasn’t too familiar with.

“To my room of course! It’s where I keep all my board games.” Scorpia explained but she just looked at her in disbelief.

“You have your own room? Ha, I don’t believe it.” She chuckled a little at that, but now it was her turn to look confused.

"Why? Don't you have your own room?” The platinum blond girl tilted her head to the side. “I thought everyone had them."

“I wish. Only high ranking officers or force captains get their own room.” Catra then hunched down and spoke in a low raspy voice.

“You are below everyone and always will be Catra. Blah blah blah.” She straightens back up before chuckling bitterly at her own impression of a familiar dark sorceress, her ears perk up a little when she hears Scorpia giggle though. 

“Pft- Kind of sounds like Shadow Weaver.” Catra couldn’t help but roll her eyes, though lightheartedly.

“That’s who I was going for, dummy.”

“Oh-” They both stopped for a second before bursting into giggles again, but Scorpia having a light blush on her cheek as she did, not that the feline noticed. Much of the tension from before dissolved because of that, making things a bit lighter between them. Had she done this with Adora, she might have called her a little rude even if it made her laugh too.

Although as they were walking, she noticed Scorpia would sneak bashful glances at her every now and again. Catra didn’t know what to make of it, so her eyes often avoided those looks, making them land on the pincers she was holding as she let the girl lead the way. It didn’t feel as rough as she imagined it would be but it did feel hard and strong, which made her wonder... Her eyes narrow a little before slowly letting her black, sharp claws out. She learned to keep retracted whenever she was with Adora, since the blond would often just take her hand to drag her to places. But for now she lets it scrape a little on Scorpia's pincers before looking up the girl for any pained reaction, she didn’t show any so Catra tried again but a bit harder this time. It actually felt nice if she was being honest, she didn’t really know why, but she didn't get enough time to dwell on that thought too much since after a few deeper scratches Scorpia spoke up.

"Uh you okay back there." She asked, looking at her over her shoulder since she was a few steps behind. "I felt you scratching me a little."

"A little? Doesn't it hurt?" Catra tilts her head to the side to which Scorpia replies with a smile.

"Nope! My rock hard exoskeleton can handle it no problem!" She uses her other claw to tap her sharp pointed shoulder.

"So… I can scratch as much as I want and you won't even feel a thing?" She kept at it, a bit more comfortable now that she knew it didn’t hurt her.

"Oh I can feel it, it’s like a tingly sensation." She waved her other pincer around as she talked. "And it’s not invisible or anything like that heh- I am still 12 so it will get stronger as I get older." Catra just hummed and nodded, the other girl kept rambling on but she tuned out her voice.

Too engrossed by feeling oddly at ease from clawing at Scorpia's pincers to really focus on anything else. She always had to hold them back for Adora so it felt nice that she can let them out now. So much so that her other hand grabbed on to it too and started doing the same. Again she looked for any signs of discomfort from Scorpia, but once more she saw none, so she continued. There was just something to the feeling she felt on claws when she was scratching it on things. It was nice for a while but then she noticed she was leaving marks on Scorpia's claw.

"You sure you’re okay with this?" Catra asks again, looking back over to the taller girl, to which she just hummed and tilted her head to the side. "I’m kinda uh... Leaving marks on you..."

"Those? I can just buff it out no worries. And it will also make them a bit stronger if you do actually! “She gave her a big grin before continuing.

“But try not to make it too deep though, might make it a bit harder to get off.” She smiled brightly, Catra just nodded again and made sure not to do it too hard this time. “But anyway, we’re here!" She announced as they stopped at a big metal door.

Scorpia goes over to a keypad on the side of the door, pulling her a long a little since she didn't seem to want to let go of her hand yet. She typed in some codes before pressing the red button, making it slide open to reveal a decent size room. It was still enough to wow the smaller girl.

"Whoa. You really do have your own room. “Catra let go of Scorpia's claw, since it didn’t look like she was making a plane to, and stepped inside to, and looked around even if there wasn't much inside.

There was a bed much like hers in the other end of the room, which she was all too eager to run and hop right onto. Making herself comfortable on the hard mattress like it was her own. It wasn't all that hard since it did look a lot like hers, same colored sheets and lumpy pillow, only difference was that it wasn’t a bunk bed, it looked a bit bigger and it had some red jewels dangling above her pillow. Which she was currently playing with a little, watching it sway side to side as she swatted the shiny rocks.

"Like you have your own bed and everything. “She then rolled over to her side and glanced over at Scorpia who just closed the door then made her way towards Catra.

"I mean it's not a lot." She gave her a sheepish smile, scratching the back of her head again before she placed patchy on the bed next to the feline. She then goes over to one of the drawers of her night stand and starts digging through it.

"Not a lot like come on?" Catra, who now took interest in the toy next to her, raised up the stuffed scorpion and lightly tossed then caught it before she looked around some more.

On one side of the wall there was a mirror, and next to her bed was the night stand Scorpia currently had her claws rummaging through the top drawer, and lastly a lamp right near the door. Maybe it isn’t all at much in hindsight but for someone like her who shared one big room with dozens of snoring drooling kids, this was a lot.

"I have a bunk bed in a stuffy barracks with a bunch more annoying kids." She groaned and threw the plush up again but didn't bother catching it this time, letting it fall on her chest.

"Ooooh a bunk bed?!" The other girl chimed, popping her head out the drawer for a moment. "And being with other kids?! That sounds awesome!"

"Uh, no its not. Everybody snores and with these…” Catra’s ears and nose twitched. “You can hear and smell everything." She shuddered a little as weird moments that happen I the barracks flooded her mind.

“Oh like what?” Scorpia asks looking over at her with her curious eyes and full attention, which she kind of really likes about the girl. Always getting her undivided attention with ease.

“Like, I’m in the top bunk and one time there was this wimpy blond kid…” She started and the platinum blond just nodded. “Who slept right across me and peed his pants from a bad dream one night!” Both girls then grimace at that.

“It was a pain for everyone honestly, especially the guy below him, since it trickled down a little, and honestly felt a bit bad for that kid. But the next day we all took his passion bars for lunch.” Catra started to laugh which made Scorpia start to as well. 

“It was awesome.” She said after her laughter died down.

“It sounds like it was…” The other girl smiled softly but tuned her head back and continued to search for what she was looking for. The sound of shuffling caught Catra’s attention.

"So anyway that game you were talking about?" She flips onto her stomach and pushes herself up a little with her elbows to try and see what Scorpio was doing.

"Oh yeah, I’m looking for it but I just can’t seem to remember where I put it… “She closes the drawer and opens the one below it. “I know it’s right here somewhere..." She dug even deeper before she let out a gasp and pulled out a small box. 

"Ah ha!" She turned back at her and closed the drawer with her tail. “Checkers!” She then hands it over to Catra, to which she flips around to inspect for a bit before looking back up the girl.

“What the heck are checkers??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again if there are any errors I need to fix, feel free to tell me.  
> Hope you all like this chapter, thanks for reading and see you guys in the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo....English isn't my first language so if there are any mistakes please tell me. And if someone wants to proof read for me that would be awesome of you. Anyway hope yall like it so far. ^^


End file.
